Photon Sniper Rifle
|released = 11.3.0 |rateoffire = 69 |capacity = 5 |mobility = 20 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 365 |Level required = 38 |attribute = |theme = Sci-Fi Themed |number = 199 }} The Photon Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.3.0 update. Description It is a red sniper rifle that shoots red burning bullets in long range. Surprisingly, this weapon can 1 shot headshot a max armored player which is contradicting to its grade and efficiency. However, it is not recommended to be used at higher levels (30+) if not upgraded. As of the 16.3.0 update, this weapon can be used at any level as long it’s maxed out. Appearance This weapon has a dark red finished body with several bright yellow parts that are similar to the Photon Shotgun. It has a skeleton stock that is connected to the handle. The weapon also has a dark red/bright yellow barrel with an illuminated green front sight and a gas tube underneath. A scope is mounted on top of the body that gives the user 8x magnification. Combat The player, holding this sniper with both hands, makes this gun shoot single red burning bullets with instant bullet travel time. If the player was still alive after the shot, they would receive a burning effect, making them receive damage continuously for a few seconds. The scope allows long range battles, just like most sniper weapons. When reloading, the magazine from the weapon's bottom is taken out and is replaced by another. There are no delay mechanics in this weapon. Strategy Tips * The Burning attribute is useful for weakening players to low health after hitting them on the face. Then an assault rifle such as the Hellraiser can finish them off. * Be wary of the low magazine capacity and make every shot count. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * When you are in Sniper Forts, this is an effective weapon to use since it has an 8x scope. Counters * Take cover behind objects as the weapon lacks the ability to penetrate through players or objects. * If hit, avoid the player's firing range and heal up. * This weapon’s shots are powerful so try avoiding the shots at all costs Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * North Pole Equipment Setups Equip a Backup weapon that has a fast firing rate such as the Infiltrator to finish enemies off or in close combat. Changelog 11.3.0 * The Photon Sniper Rifle is released into the game. 13.5.0 * It was given an Efficiency of 21. It's combat level was also changed to 10. Trivia * It is the second sniper weapon that has the ability to deal additional damage over time when hit, first being the Poison Hunter. * It is the third photon-based weapon to be added to the game. ** Like the Photon Shotgun and the Photon Pistol, it can set enemies on fire. ** This, the Laser Crossbow and the Elf's Revenge are the only weapons with an 8x scope. * It is the first sniper rifle with the "Burning" attribute. ** It is also the second weapon in the "Sniper" category to have the "Burning" attribute, the first being the Magic Bow. * It is very similar to the Elf's Revenge. * The idea of a photon sniper rifle may have possibly originated from a moderator and two members in the Pixel Gun World forums. * This is currently the only Photon-type weapon to not have a grade of . * Similarly, to the Railgun, it has a charging sound after the weapon has been fired. * In the 16.3.0 update, this is a 1 shot headshot maxed out. Gallery Image:PhotonSREquip.png|In first person Image:PhotonSRScope.png|Scoped In Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Burning Category:Scoped Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Rare